hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 What-might-have-been Atlantic hurricane season
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season is a very active and hyperactive season. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as demonstrated by the formation of Tropical Storm Alicia on May 17. The season's first hurricane, Blake, formed on June and had a weird path towards East Coast of the United States. After weeks of inactivity, the first major hurricane, Chelsea, formed inland and managed to hit the Gulf Coast as a Category 4 hurricane. Succession of hurricanes follows, such as Devin and Evelyn peaking as minimal hurricanes. Hurricane Felix is a strong hurricane but mainly harmless. Afterwards, the basin turned quiet, but Hurricane Humberto started to form and later Ingrid, the strongest of the season, became the most damaging and became really destructive as it almost washed out the Caribbean and the US East Coast. Hurricane Jeff, Karen and Lorenzo soon followed as minimal hurricanes, in which the latter caused massive damage. This is soon followed by Hurricane Michelle, a mainly harmless but strong hurricane in the open ocean. Nestor is a weak hurricane, and later Opal is a strong fishspinner. Pablo and Rebekah are strong hurricanes that ravaged the Caribbean Islands and the areas affected by Ingrid. Hurricane Steve is a weak hurricane, but managed to become the wettest hurricane in this season. Tanya and Van are monster hurricanes that absolutely wrecked the Caribbean. Later, Hurricane Winona becomes the strongest hurricane to never make landfall. Winona later affected Western Europe as an extratropical cyclone. After Winona, the season became a little bit quiet with quick succession of weaker hurricanes. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta are weaker tropical cyclones that existed from late September to mid October. Hurricanes Eta and Theta are more destructive and strong hurricanes that affected the Gulf Coast. Iota is also a really strong hurricane but it made landfall in Iberian Peninsula. Kappa and Lambda are slightly weaker ones, but Mu, the last storm of the season, is a quite strong late-season hurricane that is a fishspinner. Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:278 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2018 till:22/05/2018 color:TS text:"Alicia (TS)" from:02/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C1 text:"Blake (C1)" from:10/07/2018 till:17/07/2018 color:C4 text:"Chelsea (C4)" from:12/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Devin (C2)" from:20/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Evelyn (C2)" from:29/07/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Felix (C4)" from:30/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS text:"Geraldine (TS)" from:18/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" from:23/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Ingrid (C5)" from:25/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Jeff (C2)" from:26/08/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:01/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Lorenzo (C2)" from:02/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Michelle (C4)" from:06/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Nestor (C1)" barset:break from:08/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Opal (C5)" from:10/09/2018 till:22/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Pedro (C4)" from:16/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:C3 text:"Rebekah (C3)" from:17/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Steve (C1)" from:17/09/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Tanya (C5)" from:20/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Van (C5)" from:21/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Winona (C5)" from:28/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:29/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:06/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:09/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Delta (C2)" from:15/10/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Zeta (C1)" from:16/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Epsilon (C2)" from:17/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Eta (C3)" barset:break from:24/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:C4 text:"Theta (C4)" from:25/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Iota (C3)" from:29/10/2018 till:03/11/2018 color:C2 text:"Kappa (C2)" from:01/11/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TS text:"Lambda (TS)" from:17/11/2018 till:26/11/2018 color:C4 text:"Mu (C4)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alicia Hurricane Blake Hurricane Chelsea Hurricane Devin Hurricane Evelyn Hurricane Felix Tropical Storm Geraldine Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Jeff Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Michelle Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Opal Hurricane Pedro Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Steve Hurricane Tanya Hurricane Van Hurricane Winona Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Tropical Storm Lambda Hurricane Mu Season Effects Storm Names Equivalents Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:WMHB